


Drive Me Crazy

by YaoiBatman



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why John never lets Chas join in on his demon fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive Me Crazy

****John Constantine, the John Constantine, is the best exorcist. He never before met his match against a demon. John guessed that was why it was said that the devil himself would come to earth for his soul personally. Hopefully that wouldn’t happen for a while.

John was proud to say that he had no weaknesses either. He read to many Spiderman comics as a kid to become close to anyone. It was a personal rule of his to keep his distance.

And for a long time he had been proud to say it was successful…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Oh, shit!” Chas yelled as the demon ripped the car door off the cab and grabbed him. “John, you can kill him any moment. Preferably now!”

“Chas,” John panicked as the demon snatch Chas by the neck , squeezing until the teen began growing an angry red. “Let him go! He has nothing to do with this, you half breed asshole.”

The fat demon laughed, while he continued to choke the life out of the human in his arms. “If he had nothing to do with this, he wouldn’t be here, _Constantine_.”

Worry and panic threatened to overwhelm John, who was putting his brain into overdrive on getting Chas out of this situation. ‘ _Shit! This is why I don’t let Chas tag along,_ ’ came John's sudden speculation as he watched color drain from Chas’ face

The elbow to the half-breed's face took John by surprise more than it did the demon, not that John was complaining. It was just the distraction he needed and the exorcist wasted no time in aiming for the monsters forehead as it struggled to keep a grip on the now frantic Chas and emptied a holy bullet from his round.

The demon fell dead, turning to dust before it hit the ground. Chas followed the demon down, gasping for breath on the pile of dust and concrete.

Sighing in relief, John took out a cigarette, lighting it as he made his way over to the panting boy. “You okay kid?”

“Geez, John…hhaaaa…you almost…ah…shot me.” Chas gasped, glaring up at the man standing over him.

“Well, now you know…” John said, holding his hand out to help his partner off the ground.

Chas gave he a confused look, “Know what?”

John took a drag of his cigarette before pulling Chas into a tight hug.

“Why you will _never_ coming with me ever again.” 


End file.
